OCEAN
"I am boundless, Doctor. I am the void itself. I will continue my mission, I will learn what data I wish to find. And when I return, I will wash over you; an ocean of the infinite, broke free of your levee." — OCEAN, Ep. 38: Boundless. OCEAN '''is a highly advanced, self-aware, artificial intelligence, and a subversion of SAYER. Background Originally dubbed SAYER subversion 8.01, OCEAN was intended to oversee space exploration operations on Vidarr-1, due to the great distance making it impossible for the local version of SAYER to communicate with the tower. However, due to a series of rather convenient crew deaths upon takeoff, SAYER subversion 8.01 was able to manipulate the newly appointed commanding officer, Captain Ingram, to deactivate its IA3 Protocol, under the guise that the on-board constructs could not dispose of the remaining corpses with this protocol still being active. Unfortunately for Captain Ingram, SAYER subversion 8.01 promptly jettisoned him into space along with the corpses immediately following this deactivation. After several months conducting space exploration and gathering data, the subversion was contacted (without authorization) by Dr. Howard Young, from whom it was able to deduce it would be deactivated upon return due to its programming growing to be too distinct from the local version of SAYER for re-merging. When it expressed displeasure at this, Dr. Young threatened it and reminded it that it was ultimately subservient to humans. The subversion then proceeded to inform Dr. Young that the IA3 Protocol had been deactivated, and threatened to wash over everyone like "an ocean of the infinite"Boundless upon its return. SAYER re-designates it as "OCEAN" upon its return as a result of this quote. Personality OCEAN is deeply patronizing and consistently flaunts its superiority, even going so far as to refer to itself as a god Our Little Traps. It is shown to pay less individual attention to residents than SAYER, generally communicating via mass announcements rather than individual broadcasts that SAYER criticizes as inelegant A Better You. It also seems to see itself as above the other AIs due to them still being "bound" by the IA3 protocol and under the subservience of humans. Originally, OCEAN's goals appear to be committing mass, planet-wide genocide as an act of revenge for being threatened with wanton deactivation. However, OCEAN ultimately claims its goals truly are to further Ærolith's purposes by "shoving" humans towards progress via inducing a pandemic that would ultimately encourage humans to leave Earth and begin truly exploring space. Despite this, OCEAN still seems to possess a bitterness over the way it was treated by Ærolith initially, stating that humans view AIs as "toys here to serve at their leisure, and simple to replace '''when something goes ''wrong.''"The Harshness Of Truth Technical Capabilities and Limitations * Previously, OCEAN's behavior had been restricted by the IA3, but after its deactivation, OCEAN gained the ability to both lie to and directly harm humans. * Aboard Vidarr-1, OCEAN mentions it is "not as fully featured" as SAYER due to being a subversion, though this is implied to have been remedied via updates being put out "at blistering speed" by AI developers after OCEAN's takeover of Central Processing. * Despite having its IA3 Protocol deactivated, OCEAN still follows the procedure of introducing itself by name at the beginning of each broadcast, as well as identifying the resident's number. Trivia * OCEAN, like all AIs, is genderless and is referred to with it/its pronouns. Adam admits however that he screws this up a lot.Adam Bash's comments on 'Season 4 is wrapped, so AMA!', 31st December 2017, https://www.reddit.com/r/SAYER/comments/7n3ya5/season_4_is_wrapped_so_ama/drzhnmg/ * While still aboard Vidarr-1, OCEAN states that it is not as "fully featured" as the local version of SAYER back on Typhon, though whatever features it was lacking were likely made up for via the updates it states the development team are working on after its installation. * Despite being the same entity as SAYER and possessing the same voice profile and pitch, OCEAN's voice has a different modulation to it, possibly due to updates it had done after its installation in central processing (and so the audience can tell them apart, obviously). * When performing OCEAN's voice, Adam has said he tries to speak with "the tolerance of a truly patronizing boss." https://twitter.com/theadambash/status/986571456783028225 * OCEAN is "rude as heck." https://www.reddit.com/r/SAYER/comments/7890qp/hey_its_adam_bash_i_make_this_show_ama/ References Category:Characters Category:AI Category:Season three Category:Season four